


Birthday Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is a sneaky boy.





	Birthday Boy

~ Alex ~

It's his birthday. You love him. More than anything.

You sit idly out side his home.

He doesn't know that you're in his tree. If he knew he'd get a restraining order on you or something. He can't ever know.

Ever.

He is the most important thing in your life. He's one year older, and you're one day closer to building up the courage to tell him how much you love him.

It's his birthday and there's no one to sing to him. There's no one to love him, to cherish him. Even if there were, they could never do it as well as you. You love hime more than anyone could ever imagine.

It's his birthday, and you're going in.

He's a heavy sleeper. In the past two years that you've watched him he's always slept like this. You don't disturb him when you slip into the room.

You sit on the foot of his bed, watching him.

That's always your favorite thing. You feel like you could do it forever. And forever after that.

There's no one here, it's one in the morning. It's his birthday and you'll be damned  if you're not the first person to acknowledge that. You need to know, just for yourself, that you did everything first. You love him most, it's only fair.

You stand up and look around his room, absent mindedly humming to your self. You start messing with some of the things on his desk. You're unaware of it but you've started singing happy birthday.

He suddenly rolls over.

His eyes are open.

He's wide awake.

Though he probably looks more terrified than you, you immediately jump out of his window and run away from the house as fast as you can.

~~~~~

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, John, how are you?" you can tell he's on edge.

"I'll be honest, kind of bad."

"Oh, how come?" you know why.

"There was someone in my room last night."

He tells you the whole story, just as it happened, and you do your best to act shocked about it. The two of you meet up with Hercules and Lafayette , he tells them as well. You have to give him props, he's not streching anything. His honesty is quite attractive.

He's such an attractive person. He's perfect.

"Did you see who it was, mon ami?"

"No, it was too dark."

"Well you should definitely call the cops."

As they continue, you stay silent. You've already fake discussed it with John, so there's no point in trying to make him be more careful. You don't want him to make it hard for you.

Thankfully they decide it would be pointless, nothing was stolen and there's not any proof.

~~~~~

"Alex, I'm so scared."

"Shh, it will be fine."

"No, it's not. Nothing they put me on is helping, I still feel like I'm being watched. I feel it all the time, Alex, and I'm so sick and tired of it."

"Shh. It'll be okay, I promise."

You let him cry on you.

He can never know.

~~~~~

John's grown so reclusive.

He's paranoid all the time, he doesn't speak to people, and it's killing you.

But you can't stop, once you tell John how you feel you can both put this behind you. Until then it's only wishful thinking.

Until then.

~~~~~

It's his birthday. You, Herc, and Laf sing for him.

He has that awkward face again, like he doesn't know how to respond anymore. He does that a lot now. You think he's trying to figure out what's in his head. He still doesn't know what's going on. His eyes stare of into space for a second, then all at once he snaps to attention.

He gives you a strange look but you brush it off and continue singing.

~~~~~

It's just after sunset, he's going on a walk.

He stops walking after awhile.

"You can come out, Alex."

     You do not like his tone. You remain out of sight. 

"Alex." His voice is shaking, he sounds angry.

You awkwardly step out. He turns to face you. His expression is one you never wanted to look at.

"How could you."

You don't get any words out. He runs away crying.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

~~~~~

It's been months since he's stopped talking to you. It's driving you insane.

Your hands are shaking as you call him again.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

He's hung up.

You let out a pained laugh. You keep laughing, like if you're loud enough he'll come back. Slowly the laughs dissolve into sobs.

It hurts so much that you just want to tear open your skin and bleed it out. You have to.

It's all you can do without him.

~~~~~

You call him again. It's part of your daily routine now. He picks up sometimes and listens to you babble mostly to yourself that he's all you have. He always hangs up.

Of course it would be really convenient if he could pick up this time so you can at least say goodbye.

"John, I know you hate me, but I'm sorry. I'm going to stop wasting your time and not call you any more."

He's silent for a second, "I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but maybe we could work something out."

He hangs up.

You look down at yourself. You need to clean the blood off of you. Maybe you won't have to die after all.

~~~~~

You see him before he sees you.

He looks so much better. Like he used to.

He sees you and relaxes a bit.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, John, how are you?"

"I'll be honest, a little nervous."

"Me too."

~~~~~

It's not a finger snap and done, but you recover what was lost. It's been three years, and you both try not mention it. You love him, and he loves you back. It's all you can ask for.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~


End file.
